Toneri Ōtsutsuki
Toneri Ōtsutsuki jest głównym antagonistą Ostatni. Jest bezpośrednim potomkiem Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki i jest określony jako krewny jej syna Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Wygląd Wygląd Toneria.png|Wygląd Toneria. Toneri w stroju ślubnym.png|Toneri w stroju ślubnym. Jako dziecko Toneri nosił podobny wysoki kołnierz z uroczystym kimono tylko z lekką zieloną szarfą związaną na prawym ramieniu i sandały ninja. On również po urodzeniu nie miał oczu. Toneri jest opisany jako przystojny młodym człowiekiem z bladą skórą, białymi włosami, kudłatymi i niebieskimi oczami z czarnymi. Ubiera się w białe, wysokim kołnierzem uroczyste kimono z żółtą szarfą wiązane na prawym ramieniu i czarną szarfą wokół bioder. Z tyłu jego kimono widnieje herb przestawiający zamknięte słońce w półksiężyc. Pod jego szatami, nosił bordowy strój, w tym czarne rękawiczki bez palców i sandały shinobi. Sześć Magnatama są wytatuowane na jego obojczykach, przypominający naszyjnik noszony przez Hagoromo. Po tym jak Hianta bierze ślub, Toneri nosi czarny i żółty strój z wysokim kołnierzem, która przypomina uroczysty strój muzułmańskiego ślubu, w tym turbanie w podobnym kolorze. Ma również sześć wzorów Magatama na kołnierzu i grzbiet słońca zamkniętego w półksiężyc na odwrocie jego strój z ciemnym granatowym skrzydła owinięte na prawym ramieniu. Podczas używania Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo, Toneri ma niebieskozieloną czakrę z sześciu oznaczeń Magatama wokół jego kołnierza. On również ma podobną czakrę rogów na czole i jego kolcami włosy do góry. Toneri ma również podobą czakrę szarfy w tym samym kolorze, a on ma tylko bose nogi. Osobowość Toneri carries hatred towards mankind for weaponising chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he states that the branch family desired for a thousand years. He usually displays a calm and cool demeanour driven to completing the Thousand Year Plan to wipe out the shinobi world. He has also shown to be hypocritical, despite hating humanity for using chakra as a weapon, he used it to attack Naruto and his friends. right|thumb|159px|Toneri przytłoczony zazdrością niszczy szalik Hinaty przeznaczony dla Naruto. He also seems to be in love with Hinata Hyūga and wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Toneri shows a softer side towards her after she "accepts" his proposal of marriage such as giving her free reign over his castle and showing her the location of the Tenseigan and the Mausoleum of Hamura even asking her to make him a scarf and share tea with her. Toneri even agreed to spare Hinata's sister the doom he planned for mankind and the eventual return of her Byakugan if Hinata accepted his marriage proposal. However, upon finding out that Hinata only loves Naruto and the reason she "accepted" his proposal was to save her sister and stop his plan as per Hamura’s orders, he shows a very jealous side toward Naruto and loses his calm demeanour, as a result he not only destroyed the scarf intended for Naruto but also brainwashed Hinata to make sure she would not "betray" him again. He also has a sense of entitlement as shown when he said that Hinata belonged to him. Part of his attraction to Hinata was due to the strength and potency of her untapped chakra of Hamura. His zealotry made him obdurate as he refused to pay heed to Hinata and Naruto's attempts to convince him to stop his destructive plan, and it took him being saved from a near-death experience for him to be persuaded. After learning that Hamura never wanted to destroy the world, Toneri expressed sincere regret in his actions. Wishing to atone for his sins, he decided to never again approach Earth and its inhabitants and live on the Moon in peace. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo Toneria. Jako członek klanu Ōtsutsuki, Toneri został obdarzony bardzo mocną czakrą. Pokazał zdolność absorbowania czakry przez zieloną kulę, która może też wykorzystać, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś ma drzemiącą czakrę Ōtsutsuki. Jest również na tyle silny, aby kontrolować strażytną broń po zejściu na księżycu , które mógłby wyrwać z orbity. Ponadto, kontroluje on tysiące marionetek, które mogą kontrolować wybuchy energii, będąc utalentowanym lalkarzem, nawet gdy niewidomy. Jego całkowita moc i sprawność jest porównywalna do Madary Uchihy z klanu Uchiha. Czakra i Wytrzymałość Fizyczna Jako członek klanu Ōtsutsuki, Toneri jest obdarzony bardzo mocną czakrą. Może też wchłonąć dowolną technikę, którą napotka, a także czakrę przeciwnika. Choć walczy głównie jako specjalista dalekiego zasięgu, Toneri wykazał stopień taijutsu, jest w stanie łatwo trzymać własną przeciwko Naruto zarówno w swoich normalnych i rozszerzonych stanach. Może również przenieść się szybko. Ninjutsu left|thumb|159px|Toneri pochłania czakrę Hinaty. W walce Toneri zawsze korzystać z jego zielonej kuli do różnych celów, takich jak kontrolowanie ludzi, wysyłając go do swojego ciała, wchłaniając czakry z daleka, sprawdzając, czy ktoś ma uśpioną czakrę Ōtsutsuki i lontów kulę w razie potrzeby. Mistrz Lalkarstwa Nawet, gdy niewidomy, Toneri jest utalentowanym lalkarzem, zdołał kontrolować tysiące marionetek pozostawionych przez jego przodków, które mogą ogień wybuchy energii. Co ciekawe, zamiast nici czakry, on bezpośrednio kontroluje swoje marionetki wykorzystując moc Statku Energii. Jego lalki również pracować niezależnie w różnych zadań. Techniki Przywołująca Toneri jest w stanie przywołać posąg klanu Ōtsutsuki, ogromnego golema z wyglądu Hamury. To jest bardzo silny, jest w stanie walczyć ręka w rękę i tymczasowo przerastając Kuramę, najsilniejszy z dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii. To również możliwość szybkiego uzdrawiania szkody wyrządzone jej organu. Dōjutsu Byakugan Toneri po wydobyciu oczu Hanabi Hyūga wszczepił w swoje miejsce oczodołów. Tak więc, zyskuje zdolność widzenia, prawie 360 ° pola widzenia i zdolność widzenia na ogromne odległości i systemu szlaku czakry. Tenseigan right|thumb|150px|Tenseigan Toneria. Z Byakuganem Hanabi i łącząc moc niezliczonych pokoleń zapieczętowanego Byakugana, że uśmiercił klan Ōtsutsuki, budzi Tenseigan, dōjutsu równej mocy Rinnegana. Po przebudzeniu tej mocy, staje się tak silny, jak m. in. Madara i łatwo trzyma jego rękę przeciwko Naruto. Z tymi oczami, on także używa Rikudō Sennin Mōdo, a także dziwięciu zielonych kul, które działają podobnie jak Gudōdama Gudōdama left|thumb|159px|Toneri używa Gudōdama. Po aktywacji trybu jego czakrę Tenseigan, Toneri zyskuje dziewięć kul poszukującej prawdy, które unoszą się wokół niego, gdy nieaktywne. Może je wykorzystać zarówno w ofensywnie i defensywie, a ataki poprzez zaszczepienie im jego czakry, powodują ich zielony blask. Może podzielić też je na kilka mniejszych kul, które może użyć do uwolnienia ostrzałów. Inteligencja Toneri jest bardzo kompetentny, biorąc pod uwagę jego rozszerzone rozumienie jego klanu, jego kulturę, a także ostateczny skarb i broni. On również ma wystarczającą wiedzę medyczną przeszczepiając oczy i lecząc poważne obrażenia. Historia Ostatni right|thumb|159px|Młody Toneri z swoim klanem. Toneri urodził się w klanie Ōtsutsuki, bez oczu, jako bezpośredni potomek Hamury Ōtsutsuki. On i jego klan żyją na księżycu. left|thumb|159px|Toneri mówi Hinacie, że przyjdzie do niej przed końcem świata. Toneri konfrontuje Hiashi Hyūgą i prosi go po raz ostatni, który zadecyduje o przyszłości klanu Hyūga. Głowa Hyūga atakuje Toneri bez udzielenia odpowiedzi, ale Toneri znika wysyłania jego armię marionetek do ostatniego ataku. Z księżyca grozi rozpad i spadają na powierzchnię Ziemi, Toneri później infiltruje Konohagakure z jego armią lalek shinobi do porywa Hanabi Hyūgaa i Hinata, tylko nie to zrobić w przypadku Hinaty powodu zakłóceń Naruto. Pomimo jego awarii, Toneri mówi jej, że będzie czekał na jej odpowiedź przed zniknięciem. right|thumb|159px|Toneri konfrontuje się z Hinatą. Po udanym porwaniu Hanabi, Toneri kradnie jej byakugana zastąpując jego puste oczodoły i odblokując Tenseigan, legendarne dōjutsu utworzony z połączenia kompetencji klanów Hyūga i Ōtsutsuki. Toneri wysyła marionetki w jego obrazie skonfrontowania Hinaty i komunikacji z nią za pomocą lalek, aż Naruto przychodzi jej z pomocą. Kiedy Naruto niszczy marionetkę Toneria, mówi Hinacie, że prawdziwy Toneri przyjdzie po nią, a potem daje mu odpowiedź. Po tym zawaleniu przed tym mówi Naruto, że nie osiągnie Toneri pięściami. Tymczasem w jego zamku, Toneri, którego oczy są owinięte bandażami po implantacji Hanabi w byakugana, otrzymuje wiadomość od jednego z jego lalek armii o Naruto i przybycia innych. Później nakazuje ich opuścić i nie robić nic, dopóki nie pójdzie na spotkanie Hinaty o udzieleniu rozkazu jego lalek armii, on zauważa Hanabi w Byakugan jest czyste, gdy czując ich drgania. left|thumb|159px|Toneri używa Kinbō Tensei Baku. Później Toneri konfrontuje się z Hinatą i Naruto za pomocą transportu. Naruto pyta go, gdzie jest Hanabi, tylko dla Toneria wycisza go, stwierdzając, że czeka na odpowiedź Hinaty. Z tym, Hinata łączy Toneri po udzieleniu oszołomienia Naruto pożegnanie. Jednak Naruto ściga Toneri i Hinatę, mówiąc mu, aby powrócić za jego plecy. Toneri wyjaśnia Naruto, że Hinata przyszła do niego z własnej woli, które ona przyjęła jego propozycję w małżeństwie i stwierdza, że są one przeznaczone do poślubienia. Po tym Naruto pyta Hinatę jeśli to kłamstwo, Toneri bierze go na dół. Gdy Hinata pyta Toneria co robi, on mówi, że nie chce, aby dostać się do drobnej bitwy i jej się krzywda, a także, czyniąc ją nieprzytomną, biorąc do swojego zamku na Księżycu. right|thumb|159px|Toneri odczuwa skutki oczu. Po zabraniu Hinaty do jego zamku, patrzy w jej serce, jak on chce wiedzieć o niej, tylko dowiaduje się o swoich uczuciach do Naruto, i zastanawia się, dlaczego. Później Toneri żąda od Hinaty wykonania szalika dla niego. Jednak po znalezieniu Hinaty próbuje zniszczyć zbiornik energii, on również dowiaduje się, że zrobiła szalik dla Naruto i niszczy ją. Nie chcąc Hinata znów go zdradzić, że ten drugi z wykorzystaniem jego zielone czakr kulę w jej ciele. Po tym jak Naruto, Sakura, Sai i Shikamaru szturmują bazę na Księżycu podczas ceremonii małżeńskiej, Toneri kontroluje Hinatę atakując Naruto tylko dla niego, aby uczynić ją nieprzytomną i wziąć zieloną czakr sferę z jej ciała. Po Naruto wyjął zieloną kulę, Toneria ponownie korzysta z zieloną kulę do wszczepienia Hinata jednak czuł ostatni impuls z Tenseigan. left|thumb|159px|Toneri wyjaśnia Hinacie o świątyni Hamury. Later as they're having dinner, Toneri begins to have a conversation with Hinata, such as asking her about herself, only for her to tell him to reconsider by negotiating with the shinobi of the Earth. Toneri replies that they'll start another war and the Earth itself created by the Sage of the Six Paths must be destroyed after listening to Hinata, who states the shinobi have joined together in order to protect peace. She tries to assure Toneri, but he tells her not to bring that subject again. As they eat, the two confront a floating island from the window. Toneri explains to Hinata that the island itself is a temple of Hamura and it comes near by his castle once a year during the Rinne Festival. He later takes Hinata to the floating temple after Hinata asks that she personally wants to pay homage, stating that Hamura must be happy for her offer. Also, Toneri tells her that he will show the real Tenseigan once they marry as they left the temple after showing her his clan's treasure. When they return to the castle, Toneri tells her that he'll be resting in his room while she's knitting a scarf for him. Before he goes to his room, Toneri also tells her that he'll be looking forward for his finished scarf. As he rests in his bed, Toneri states to himself that he can feel the beating in his eyes and the complete Tenseigan will born very soon. When he finds Hinata trying to destroy the Energy Vessel, he became enraged by her "lies". He also reveals that he knew she made the scarf for Naruto instead and destroys it. Not wanting Hinata to betray him again, he brainwashes the latter using his green chakra sphere within her body. Also, he later sealed Hinata's spirit inside of a painting. right|thumb|159px|Toneri używa Kula Przeklinająca Marionetki. The next day, their marriage ceremony had begun. Toneri and Hinata are clad in ceremonial wedding attires as they walk towards the altar side by side. While Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru stormed his castle on the moon, their wedding ceremony had almost ended with Toneri about to kiss Hinata, only to be interrupted by Naruto, much to Toneri's dismay. After Naruto interrupted the ceremony, Toneri took Hinata to the Room of Rebirth, letting his puppets to deal with Naruto. As they arrived at the Room of Rebirth and Naruto went after them, Toneri controlled Hinata to attack Naruto only for him to render her unconscious by taking the green chakra sphere out of her body. After Naruto took out the green sphere, Toneri took her back from Naruto; however, before Toneri could insert another green orb into Hinata he felt the last impulse from the Tenseigan, leaving him writhing in pain, while Hinata and Naruto run off to destroy the energy vessel. After recovering, he goes to the energy vessel, only to find it already destroyed by Naruto and Hinata. right|left|159px|Ostateczna konfrontacja Toneria z Naruto. Po tym jak Naruto i Hinata niszczą statek energii, Toneri odblokowuje tryb czakry Tenseigan, który daje mu wystarczająco dużo mocy, aby podzielić księżyc na pół. Jednak to nie wystarczy, aby pokonać Naruto, który zarządza pokonać go w zaciętej walce. Oczy Hanabi zostały później usunięte z Toneria i ostatecznie wrócił do niej, pozostawiając go z jego oczodołów pustych ponownie. Jednak zasilany przez jego błędną interpretację woli Hamury i jego woli, aby zniszczyć Ziemię i ludzkość, starał się tchnąć wszystkie byakugany do jego ciała w próbie zniszczenia Ziemi i ludzkości, ale jego próba nie powiodła się i spowodowała go zmutowany w niestabilnej białej masy jak Kaguyę, Naruto udaje się go uwolnić i ostatecznie jakoś przestaje Księżyca od upadku i przywrócenie go do swojej pierwotnej postaci. Po bitwie, Hinata przynosi Toneri do miejsca, gdzie spotkała duszę Hamura. Po zapoznaniu się z prawdziwą prawdą o woli Hamury, on czuł się winny i zdecyduje się pozostać na księżycu odpokutowując swoje grzechy. W swoich pożegnalnych słowach zapewnia również, że księżyc nigdy więcej nie zbliży się do Ziemi. left|thumb|159px|Pokonany Toneri. His chakra mode dissipates, and as he takes his defeat in disbelief, the Tenseigan reverts back into the Byakugan. Hanabi's eyes were later removed from Toneri and eventually returned to her, leaving him with his eye sockets empty once again. However, powered by his misinterpretation of Hamura's will and his will to destroy Earth and humanity, he tried to infuse all Byakugan to his body in attempt to destroy Earth and humanity, but his attempt failed and caused him to mutate into an unstable white mass-like Kaguya. Naruto manages to free him and eventually somehow stops the Moon from falling and restoring it into its original form. After the battle, Hinata, along with Naruto and the others, brings Toneri to a site where she met Hamura's soul. After learning the truth about Hamura's real will, Toneri became ashamed of his actions and chooses to stay on the Moon to atone for his sins despite Hinata and Naruto offering him a place on Earth. In his farewell words, he also ensures that the Moon will never again approach Earth. Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze Toneri is mentioned in this novel. Boruto Toneri is mentioned in the novelisation version of the movie, having given information of the Ōtsutsuki clan (albeit not very much) to Konohagakure. Ciekawostki * Toneri (舎 人) to tytuł w posiadaniu niskich rangą królewskich sług i arystokracji podczas 7 wieku. * Jego nazwa może pochodzić od księżyca Toneri, cesarskiego księcia, który żył w okresie Nara. * According to director Tsuneo Kobayashi, Toneri was originally created based of young Johnny Depp as Edward Scissorhands. It was due to Toneri being unable to understand the feelings of others because he lived alone on the moon since he was young. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Ōtsutsuki Kategoria:Martwi